


Pain Relief

by LeahNoLiah



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Commander Shepard - Freeform, F/M, Female!Shepard, Platonic Relationships, Shrios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahNoLiah/pseuds/LeahNoLiah
Summary: Commander Shepard gets hurt on a mission. Thane is there to offer a pain reliever.





	Pain Relief

"How are you feeling, Commander?" Doctor Chakwas asked, finalizing her examination over Shepard.

"Like I got run over by the Mako." she replied, fiddling with the bandages wrapped around her thigh. The drop down didn't go quite as planned. Batarians had ambushed them unexpectedly while Shepard and her team scoured the area for data. One of those damned Batarians had caught her off guard and used their biotics to slam her into the nearest surface which came crumbling around her. She then got caught in the crossfire between her team and theirs. Garrus attempted to snipe them from afar while her and Tali got into close range. Bullet ate through her slim armor because, just her luck, she didn't think she'd need her bulky armor for a simple data run. But since when did things ever go smoothly for her. Her helmet kept her head safe but her body sustained numerous injuries. She could stick her finger into her left forearm until she touched bone. She had two cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, cuts and bruises covering nearly every inch of skin, and not to mention the shrapnel Chakwas had to extract.

"Just take it easy, keep your wounds clean, and come to me if your injuries get worse." the Doctor instructed. Shepard nodded and attempted to get up. As soon as her feet touched ground, she collapsed against the examination bed. Chakwas helped her back up. "Perhaps someone should help you to your quarters."

"Come on, Doc, don't have any faith in me?" Shepard joked, as per usual. It was easier than admitting you needed help.

"Every turn you take leaves you injured, Commander." Chakwas laughed back. Chakwas had EDI call for Garrus to help Shepard to her room. And Garrus wouldn't be Garrus if he didn't make jokes about Shepard being prone to injury. The turian helped her remove the last ruined bits of her armor and get her in bed with promises of calling for him if she needed help.

Shepard had a restless night. Her head was pounding, her limbs were aching, and the pain was hitting her all at once. When her alarm went off, she shattered it against the wall. She had half a mind to shatter her head against the wall just to stop the pain. Every time she moved, her lungs gave out and she groaned in pain.

"Shepard, should I call for Doctor Chakwas?" EDI asked, tired of seeing the Commander in such distress.

"I just need some pain meds." Shepard moaned back. She attempted to get up to go to the bathroom but her thigh hurt like a bitch. "Pain meds and a drink." she muttered, mostly to herself. She braced her least-injured arm against the wall and carefully hobbled along the surface. She got only so far before Thane had entered her quarters. No doubt EDI let him in.

"I do believe Doctor Chakwas told you to take it easy." he commented, coming to her aid and wrapping an arm around her, baring her weight against him.

"And since when have I ever followed orders." snarked Shepard. She didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did but the pain was slowly eating away at her. "I'm sorry, Thane. Everything just hurts."

"I have brought some pain relievers."

"Gotta use the bathroom first."

Thane helped Shepard to her bathroom and let her do her business. It was a little challenging having to work around her injuries and the pain but she managed to do what she had to do, brush her teeth, and wash away the grime that accumulated around her wounds as she 'slept'. Thane was waiting outside the bathroom to help her back to her bed. She fell onto the mattress with a grunt and a whine. Thane then handed her the medicine.

"You mind getting me a drink?" she asked, pointing vaguely to her secret stash of alcohol. Thane grabbed a bottle, inspecting its label.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Shepard, but I do believe it is unwise to consume alcohol alongside medication." he commented.

"Again, when have I ever followed orders. I need something stronger than just pain meds anyway." Reluctantly, Thane handed her the bottle. She downed a handful of the little white pills and took a swig from the bottle. The alcohol burned the back of her throat with a delicious sting. If Thane had a comment, he didn't say it. Instead, he helped her lay back down and placed the medicine on the side table. He put away the alcohol -she's had more than enough.

"How are you feeling, Shepard?" Thane asked, attempting to make conversation.

"Like hell. But I'll push through. Maybe." she groaned back. "How's the crew? Joker set any fires yet?" Thane chuckled.

"Not yet. But I am almost positive he and Garrus are planning a party in your absence."

"Leave it to Garrus to take joy in my pain. I outta toss him out the airlock."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Just some sleep. Thanks, Thane." Thane had gotten up and made his way out, throwing out the obligatory "call me if you need me". Shepard just really needed some sleep is all. Perhaps with the medication and alcohol running through her veins, she'd find the peace of slumber.

Throughout the day, the rest of her team paid her visits. Tali spent a good hour just talking with her, Garrus brought her some food -promising that Gardner didn't get anywhere near it, and even Joker chimed in on their private comms. Thane made a second trip to her quarters when dinner time rolled around, bringing her food and some sort of fluid that seemed ticker and more cloudy than water. At this point, Shepard had only gotten a wink of sleep and the numbness from the meds had worn off. She was back to writhing in pain.

"Are you feeling any better, Shepard?" he asked, setting down the food on the side table. He noticed the pill bottle was empty and now tossed to the floor. He threw it away.

"Worse, actually." she mumbled back.

"Perhaps I have something that will ease your pain." he offered, now showcasing the tiny container of thick and cloudy liquid. At her questioning glance, he explained. "Drells secrete a toxin from their skin. To humans, it acts as a depressant when ingested in small doses. It is stronger than regular medication but harmless." he said and handed her the container. There couldn't have been more than a few spoonfuls in it. She shook the container and watched as the contents jiggled about like glue.

"Thane, you didn't have to go through the trouble."

"It was not troublesome. Doctor Chakwas was able to provide the tools needed to extract it."

"Thank you." she said and smiled at him. "So what do I do? Just take it like a shot?"

"Perhaps start with a little first." he laughed back. "Just a taste will start affecting you."

She did as he said and stuck her finger in it. It felt like gel. Warm gel. And it smelled like an odd mix of cologne and antiseptics. The taste, however, was surprisingly sweet. Like honey? Or maybe nutmeg? She wasn't sure. She spread the concoction on the back of her tongue, letting it do its thing. Almost immediately, she felt a numbing effect on her tongue and the back of her throat.

"How long does it take to work through my system?" she slurred. Thane bit back his amusement.

"Should not take more than a few minutes."

"And it won't kill me, right?"

"You are an impossible woman to kill, Shepard. But no, it will not harm you in such a small dose as this." 

Shepard laid up against a pile of pillows, setting the container next to the food Thane had also brought. She wasn't sure if it was a placebo effect but the pain started ebbing away bit by bit. It started with her headache which dulled. Then it was the tension in her shoulders. She soon found it easier to breathe as her lungs relaxed. Her leg felt completely numb in due time. Thane started to get blurry. At first she felt anxious to have her inhibitions slip away. It was odd to feel so calm and carefree. Thane, being the observant person he is, placed a hand on her arm. It was a simple gesture letting her know he was there and that she was safe.

"Whoa." she murmured.

"Better?"

"Whaaaaaaaat? Wow. This shit is great." she giggled. She felt like she had downed a few shots. It was like getting drunk without the need to vomit everything back up. "Whyyyyyyy? Do we not have this all the time?" she asked out loud in a sing song voice. She had finally let go and let the toxin do its job.

"Some drell make a living off of selling their toxin. Humans are very.... _experimental_ I will say." explained Thane. She giggled back as a response and poked at his side. The drell assassin took place on the other side of the bed, unwilling to leave a loopy Commander to her own devices. Knowing Shepard as she normally is, she'd definitely injure herself further in her current state. The two talked for hours. Or at least he talked and she babbled or giggled back. Occasionally she'd sneak a piece of food from the plate, taking interest in the inanimate and tasteless object as if it had sprouted a face. Thane felt almost honored to be able to see the Commander in such a easy state. She's always tense, on guard. But here, like this, she was at ease and peaceful. She held a lot on her shoulders; the entire galaxy was relying on her.

Eventually, Shepard had fallen asleep. Thane had snuck off the bed, grabbed the plate of cold food, and saw himself out. He made EDI promise to inform him of Shepard's awakening.


End file.
